Na polu chwały/Rozdział XX
Już jako narzeczona doznawała takiego uczucia, że coś się w jej życiu zmierzcha, coś gaśnie i przecina się, i zamyka, więc to narzeczeństwo nie budziło w jej sercu radości. Zgodziła się na nie tylko dlatego, że taka była wola Pągowskiego i że tak jej nakazywała wdzięczność za opiekę, a bardziej jeszcze z tego powodu, że po odjeździe Jacka została w jej sercu tylko gorycz i żal, i uraza, i ta bolesna myśl, że prócz tego opiekuna nie ma nikogo i że gdyby nie on, byłaby jak podróżna sierota, zabłąkana wśród ludzi obcych i nieprzyjaznych. Aż oto nagle grom uderzył i w to ognisko, przy którym miała zasiąść w jakim takim, chociażby w smutnym pokoju, i nie stało jedynego człowieka, który był dla niej czymś na świecie. Nic dziwnego, że ów grom ogłuszył ją w pierwszej chwili i że wszystkie myśli poplątały się w jej głowie, a w sercu zapiekło się jeno uczucie żalu za tą jedyną bliską duszą, w połączeniu z uczuciem zdumienia i przestrachu. Więc słowa dwóch starszych panien Krzepeckich, które poczęły grabić wyprawę, odbijały się o jej uszy jako dźwięki bez znaczenia. Przyszedł potem Marcjan, kłaniał się, zacierał ręce, podskakiwał, prawił coś długo, ale ona nie rozumiała zarówno jego, jak i wszystkich innych gości, którzy, wedle zwyczaju, zbliżali się ze słowami tym wymowniejszego współczucia, im mniej go mieli w sercach. Dopiero gdy pan Cyprianowicz położył jej po ojcowsku rękę na głowie i rzekł: - "Bóg będzie nad tobą, sieroto", poruszyło się w niej coś nagle i do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Pierwszy też raz przyszła jej do głowy myśl, że jest jako liść marny, zdany na wolę wichru. Tymczasem rozpoczęły się ceremonie pogrzebowe, które - ponieważ pan Pągowski był człowiekiem znacznym w swej okolicy - trwały, wedle zwyczaju, około dni dziesięciu. W zrękowinach brali udział, z niewielkimi wyjątkami, tylko goście proszeni, na pogrzeb zaś zjechało całe bliższe i dalsze sąsiedztwo, więc dom roił się od ludzi, a przyjęcia, mowy, wyjazdy na nabożeństwa i powroty z kościoła następowały jedne za drugimi. W pierwszych dniach uwaga powszechna zwracała się wyłącznie na niedoszłą wdowę po nieboszczyku, lecz później, gdy ludzie spostrzegli, że Krzepeccy objęli całkiem dom i że oni występują jako gospodarze, przestano na nią zważać i pod koniec uroczystości pogrzebowych nie zważano już więcej niż na zwykłą rezydentkę domową. Myślał o niej tylko pan Cyprianowicz, którego ujęły jej łzy i wzruszyła jej dola. Służba poczęła już szeptać o tym, że dwie panny Krzepeckie rozerwały całą wyprawę, a starszy pan pochował do szkatuły "klejnociki" - i że w domu poczynają "panienką" pomiatać. Więc gdy te słuchy doszły do uszu pan Serafina, poruszyło się nimi jego dobre serce i postanowił pogadać o tym z księdzem Woynowskim. Lecz ksiądz Woynowski uprzedzony był wielce z powodu Taczewskiego do panny Sienińskiej i zaraz z początku rozmowy rzekł: - Żal mi jej, bo biedna, nieboga, i w czym będę mógł, to jej pomogę, ale że (mówiąc między nami) Bóg ją za mojego Jacka pokarał, to pewna. - No, ale Jacek pojechał, jako i mój Stanisław, a ona tu ostała sierotą. - Jużci pojechał, ale jak? Waćpan widziałeś go w chwili odjazdu, a ja odprowadzałem go dalej- i powiem waści, że chłopczysko jeno zęby ściskał, a serce to tak krwawiło mu w piersiach, że i słowa nie mógł przemówić. Oj! Miłował ci on tę dziewczynę, jak tylko dawniej ludzie umieli miłować, a dziś już nie umieją. - Ale przecie rękoma jeszcze może ruszać, bom słyszał, że zaraz za Radomiem miał zwadę i poszczerbił przejezdnego szlachcica czy nawet dwóch. - Ba, przeto że ma panieńską twarz, każdy zawalidroga myśli, że tanio się z nim wywinie. Szukali z nim jacyś pijacy okazji, to i cóż miał robić? Zganię ci ja mu to, zganię, ale pomyśl waść, że człek z rozdartym przez afekt sercem jest jako leo, quaerens quem devoret. - Prawda jest, ale co do dziewczyny, ej, dobrodzieju! Bóg wie, czy ona tu tyle winna, ileśmy myśleli. - Mulier est insidiosa. - Insidiosa nie insidiosa, a mnie, jakem się tylko dowiedział, że Pągowski chce się żenić, zaraz przyszło na myśl, że to może on główny sprawca wszystkiego, bo siła musiało mu na tym zależeć, żeby się raz na zawsze Jacka pozbyć! Lecz ksiądz potrząsnął głową. - Nie. Wymiarkowaliśmy to expedite z jego listu, że był z jej poduszczenia napisany. Pamiętam go doskonale i mógłbym waszmości każde słowo powtórzyć. - Pamiętam i ja, ale tego nie mogliśmy wiedzieć, co jej Pągowski mówił i jak jej uczynki Jackowe prezentował. Bo na przykład Bukojemscy przyznali mi się, że spotkawszy ją wraz z nieboszczykiem na drodze do Przytyka, umyślnie mówili im, że Jacek odjechał po obfitym strzemiennym, śmiejący się, wesoły i ekstraordynaryjnie ciekaw córki pana Zbierzchowskiego, do którego jegomość dałeś mu listy. - Ot to nałgali! i po co? - Ano, niby żeby pokazać dziewce i Pągowskiemu, iż Jacek sobie nic z nich nie robił. Ale pomiarkuj z tego jegomość, że jeśli Bukojemscy tak gadali przez przyjaźń dla Jacka, co mógł jej nieboszczyk nagadać przez nieprzyjaźń. - Pewnie, że nie musiał go szczędzić. Ale choćby ona była mniej winna, niżeśmy myśleli, powiedz mi waćpan, co z tego? Jacek pojechał i może zgoła nie wrócić, bo ile go znam, to mniej jeszcze będzie szczędził życia niż pan Pągowski jego reputacji. - Taczewski byłby w każdym razie pojechał - odrzekł pan Cyprianowicz -i jeśli nie wróci nie rozedrę na sobie sutanny. Śmierć za ojczyznę i przeciw mahometowej bezecności - godny to chrześcijańskiego rycerza koniec i godne wielkiego rodu skończenie. Ale bym wolał, żeby był odjechał nie z tak bolesnym grotem, jaki w nim tkwił - i oto wszystko. -I mój jedynak żadnego osobliwego szczęścia w życiu nie zaznał a także poszedł i także może nie wrócić - odparł pan Cyprianowicz. I zadumali się obaj, bo i jeden, i drugi, całą duszą miłowali tych młodzianków. Trafił na tą zadumę ksiądz prałat Tworkowski i dowiedziawszy się, że przed chwilą mówili o przyszłej doli panny Sienińskiej rzekł: - Powiem waćpaństwu, ale niechże to będzie tajemnicą, że nieboszczyk nijakiego testamentu nie zostawił i że Krzepeccy mieli prawo objąć majętność. Wiem, że chciał intercyzę uczynić na korzyść żony i wszystko jej zapisać, ale nie zdążył. Nie wygadajcie się jeno z tym przed Krzepeckimi! - Toś ksiądz prałat nic im nie mówił? - A po co? To twardzi ludzie, a mnie chodziło o to, żeby nie byli dla niej zbyt twardzi, więc nie tylkom im nic nie powiedział, ale jeszcze rzekłem tak: "Nie tylko Bóg człeka, ale i człek człeka chce czasem wypróbować" -co usłyszawszy oni zaniepokoili się wielce i nuż wypytywać: "A jakoż jest? azali jegomość co wiesz?" Na to ja znów: "Co ma się pokazać, to się pokaże; pamiętajcie zaś tylko to jedno, że nieboszczyk miał prawo zapisać całą posiadłość komu by mu się żywnie podobało". Tu prałat począł się śmiać i założywszy ręce za fioletowy pas, tak mówił dalej: - To powiem waćpaństwu, pod starym Krzepeckim aż się łysty zatrzęsły, gdy to usłyszał. Począł przeczyć: "O! (prawi) nie może być! Nie miał prawa. Ni Bóg, ni ludzie na to by się nie zgodzili." A ja spojrzałem nań surowic i rzekę: "Że Boga wspominasz, to dobrze czynisz, bo w waćpanowym wieku słuszna dbać o jego miłosierdzie, ale do ludzkich trybunałów się nie odwołuj, bo snadnie mógłbyś końca nie doczekać." Zląkł się tedy okrutnie, a jam dodał: "I dla sieroty bądźcie dobrzy, aby zaś Bóg was prędzej, niż myślicie, nie pokarał." Na to ksiądz Woynowski którego litościwe serce wzruszyło się już dolą dziewczyny, wziął zaraz prałata w objęcia. -Dobrodzieju! - zawołał - kanclerzem wam być z waszą głową. Rozumiem, rozumiem! Niceście nie rzekli, z prawdą się nie zminęli, a zaniepokoiliście Krzepeckich, którzy przypuszczają, że może testament jest, ba, że może nawet w waszych rękach; muszą się z tym liczyć i w postępkach względem sieroty się miarkować. A prałat, rad z pochwały, postukał się knykciem w głowę i rzekł: - Nie całkiem jest dziurawy orzech, co? - Ba, tyle w niej rozumu, że mu się trudno pomieścić. - Ha! pęknie, kiedy Bóg zechce, ale tymczasem mniemam, żem istotnie sierotę zabezpieczył. Z drugiej strony muszę wszelako przyznać, że Krzepeccy nad moje spodziewanie ludzko i przychylnie mówili o Sienińskiej. Pannice tam ponoć zagrabiły jakieś fatałaszki, ale i to stary mówił, że każe oddać. - Choćby Krzepeccy byli najgorsi - ozwał się pan Cyprianowicz - nie ośmielą się uczynić krzywdy sierocie, nad którą czuwają oczy tak mądrego i dobrego kapłana. Ale, dobrodzieju, o co innego chciałem waszą przewielebność prosić: uczyńcie mi tę łaskę i zajedźcie teraz do Jedlinki; niechże mam ten honor, abym mógł ugościć pod moim dachem tak znakomitą personę, z którą rozmowa jest właśnie jako miód polityki i mądrości. Ksiądz Woynowski już mi się obiecał, więc we trzech pogadamy de publicis et privatis. - Wiem, jaka jest waszmości gościna - odrzekł uprzejmie prałat - i wyrzec się jej byłoby to prawdziwe umartwienie, a że czas postu, któren jest czasem umartwienia, minął, chętnie przeto do waszmości na dzionek zajadę. Pójdźmy tedy pożegnać się z Krzepeckimi, ale najprzód z sierotą, żeby Krzepeccy widzieli, w jakiej ją mamy estymie. I poszli, a zastawszy ją samą, poczęli jej mówić słowa dobre, serdeczne, dodające otuchy i odwagi. Pan Cyprianowicz pogładzał ją po jasnej głowinie, tak właśnie, jak czyni matka, która chce uspokoić rozżalone dziecko; prałat Tworkowski uczynił to samo, a poczciwego księdza Woynowskiego tak wzruszyła jej zmizerowana twarz i jej smutna uroda przywodząca na myśl jakby kwiat polny za wcześnie kosą podcięty, że również ścisnął po ojcowsku jej skronie i mając zawsze myśl zajętą Taczewskim, rzekł na wpół do niej, na wpół do siebie: - Dziwić-że się tu Jackowi, kiedy to taki obrazek... Zełgali też Bukojemscy, że on wesół odjechał, oj! jak zełgali! A ona usłyszawszy to, przytuliła nagle usta do jego dłoni i długo nie mogła ich oderwać. Łkanie serdeczne poczęło wstrząsać jej drobną pierś - i zostawili ją tak w płaczu ogromnym, nieutulonym. A w godzinę później znaleźli się w Jedlince, gdzie czekały ich dobre nowiny. Przyjechał czeladnik wysłany z listem od Stanisława. Młody Cyprianowicz donosił, że obaj z Jackiem zaciągnęli się do chorągwi usarskiej królewicza Aleksandra, że są zdrowi, i że Jacek lubo smutny zawsze, nabrał trochę ducha i nie zapamiętywa się już tak jak w pierwszych dniach. Była przy tym w liście obok słów miłości synowskiej, jeszcze jedna wiadomość, która przejęła zdziwieniem pana Serafina: "Jeśli, Najukochańszy i Wielmożny Ojcze Dobrodzieju (pisał Stanisław), zobaczycie z powrotem Bukojemskich, to nie dziwujcie się i poratujcie ich z łaski swojej, bo dziwne spotkały ich przygody, w których my nie możemy już im być pomocą; oni zaś, gdyby na wojnę mieli nie iść, toby chyba pomarli z frasunku, któren i tak omal już ich nie umorzył." Na polu chwały 20